The Lost Time Lady
by Dr Yami Who13
Summary: Amelia Brown, the smarted girl on planet Earth meets a Time Lord. She feels like he knew him from somewhere else but that's not true is it?


**Ahead of her time...**

_Amelia Brown, a sixteen year old girl living in London 2014. She's a bit different then people her ages. She has the highest IQ in the world. She wrote six books before ages of 13 and were done with college at 14 years old. She could play the piano, violin, guitar and flute. Because of her high IQ were their almost no one who understood her like she did, until one day._

Amelia was sitting inside her room writing her 10th book but she had some problem with this one. She was living on her own in an apartment not far from her parents house. Her parents didn't help her paying the bills or the things she wanted because she had a lot of money form all the books. When the book didn't get longer she stopped and went outside for some fresh air. She was always alone in her apartment. She liked it, a big apartment for a writer who was always watching TV or writing her book but she knew this day was going to be different.

Suddenly her door bell went off and that was strange because no one were visiting her expect her parent and they were out off the country at the moment. She went to take the door. In the door stood a man in a brown suit, a red tie, brown hair and red sneakers plus a woman with blond hair and a purple t-shirts and jeans.

''Hello...who're you?'' Amelia said shaking his hand. _His face's changed recently. Looks to be 37 but are much older. Two hearts, strong brain waves plus have much on his shoulder that he's masking it good. _

''HiI'm the Doctor and this his Rose and you're Amelia I assume?''

''Yes you're correct alien. Come in...'' She said opened the door._ She's long away from home. Her fully name's Rose Tayler, mother Jackie Tayler, father Peter Tayler, died on the way to the chruch to her christening. _

''Alien...How did you know?'' The Doctor asked.

''My secret...Doctor, Tea?''

''Yes please.'' They both said.

''So Doctor, Rose, What are you here for?''

''Your books are brilliant I have read all of them. You started writing them when you were six years old right?''

''Yes, I did. Is that blue box who're parked outside on the play ground your spaceship?'' She asked with a smirk on her face.

''Yes, How did you know?'' The doctor asked.

You're an alien with a human girl who are 4-5 years in her own future with her mother still alive and her father died on the way to chruch.''

''Woah, that's amazing!'' Rose said.

''If you two want you could stay the night to rest the night and if think of going to sleep inside the ship then you're stupid Doctor. If I'm correct that ships name his the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.'' She said starting to feel a headache on the way.

''Oh, you're brilliant!'' The Doctor said noticing the pained face. ''I'll help you Amelia to bed becaues you look pale.''

''Thanks...Theirs two spare bedroom opposite off my room you can choose one of them...'' She said started feeling a bit dizzy. She about to fall when the Doctor held her with a steady grip. ''Thanks...'' As they entered her room.

''No problem Amelia...'' He said when he laid her down on the bed. She smiled weakly and soon after fell in to dreamy land. She had a brain wave monitor when she slept plus it was plugged in to her computer. He went over to it and saw that it was writing directly from her mind and her dreams. _That's what's going on..._He sat their all night reading it and when it became 2 am in the morning he went in to his room trying to get some sleep.

5 am in the morning Amelia woke up and contiuned writing her book while she was having the dream in her head. After 30 minutes or so she stopped and made some sandwiches and tea for breakfast. It was still dark outside when she looked out on the stars. A tear fell from her cheek of sadness. She wanted to see all the star in space but she knew that it was a dream who were miles away. She sensed someone standing at the door to the balcony. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw the Doctor standing in the door way.

''I'm coming Doctor...I just needed some fresh air...''

''Ok...just checking...'' He said went back inside.

She smiled and laughed a bit before she went back inside. Inside sat the Doctor and Rose looking at the TV at the same time eating breakfast. She joined them and they talked about space and what was going on in the world. After breakfast Amelia went down to the TARDIS to check it out. When she stepped inside she heard the TARDIS talk.

''Hello there, TARDIS...'' She said stroked he.

_''Hi...Amelia...Tell me do you want to see the star with the Doctor...?''_

''Yeah...''

_''Maybe...you should tell him then...''_

''He has Rose...he doesn't need me...''

_''He does but you don't see it...I can ask it for you if you want...''_

''That would me nice...'' Amelia said smiled at the TARDIS.

_''I'll always be in your mind if you need me...ok?''_

''Thanks...'' Amelia said walking out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor heard the TARDIS trying to contacting him. She told her what Amelia wanted and he smiled and talked to Rose about it.

''Are you sure it's a good idé?'' Rose asked.

''It's not my idé...IT's the TARDIS idé...'' He said smiling.

''Okay, but one wrong move I throw her out myself...!'' She said looking at the Doctor with a serious look.

Amelia was writing on her book with her mind and didn't notice that the Doctor was standing in the door way to her room. She stopped for a bit to strech her legs when the Doctor came over to her.

''Hi there...What do you want?'' She said.

''The TARDIS likes you a lot and I want you to come with us...'' The Doctor said and smiled warmly.

''Sure but...I want my computer and phone with me...Ok?''

''Fine by me...'' He said helped her pack.

She had her keys to the apartment and wrote a note to her parents if they came back and wondered where she was. She later stepped inside the TARDIS and stroked her on the way towars her room. Her room was smaller then her normal but she had place for her computer , violin, flute and phone.

''So where do you want to go?'' The Doctor asked.

''Anywhere...''

_**To be contiuned...**_


End file.
